Archivo:
Descripción .Mp3 download link: https://app.box.com/s/j0nt862y6q10ay0waemc Instrumental download link: https://app.box.com/s/euhydci0ga2t6s8k3t1sqbamlbpvkuf7 English lyrics by KiyumiArashi http://youtu.be/0KT8r8-MdmU I fell in love with KiyumiArashi's English lyrics from the moment I watched her cover. And I'm in a total Dangan Ronpa mood. I changed a little bit of lyrics to suit my tastes but still, full credits to her. Watch her cover, for god's sake -- What do you want? I can't take this anymore! It's all a lie, words drive me to insanity's door. They ring inside my head 'til I break, and all I see are the maggots crawling out! My greed has made me blind! You called it a trade -- eye for an eye -- my selfishness turned into a blade. I took the bait, temptation and hate, swallowed a lie, stepped right into the trap! Tossed into a gambling match of death I turned away; you forced me anyway Killing to survive -- the last one out alive -- that's the duty given to me! Dance in despair! The boy was dreaming of living free But now he can only laugh at reality No such thing as selfless, two faces showing Hypocrites and liars abound! They won't help you now! How could a hero have been my dream? How could I have thought that it would solve anything? Make a wish! I shout it out But it's too late Stupidity is not curable at all What do you want from me? My vision is blurred -- can't even think There's maggots crawling 'round in my head. Perception shifts; I don't understand How could I be getting numb to what I see? I see myself at last, The way that I am, weakened by pride, Dissuaded from the truth by the lies 'Till it's too late The one that I wanted to protect has vanished from my eyes Thoughts race in an anthem of selfishness I just can't lose, I can't ever refuse You offered me a deal, knowing how I feel, sacrificing all common sense! Dance in despair! The girl was shrouded in mystery, But now she can only laugh at reality If you say that something's important to you, Giving up is never a choice! You've got to trust me now! Yearning for something lost long ago, I belong to a future that I don't know. On this path, emotions are shared, And so we find A message left for someone who was never around Accurate prediction three-out-of-ten A girl who dreams of murder and romance Solve the mystery, which answer could it be? That's the duty given to me! Dance in despair! The one whose image shone from a screen But now it can only laugh at reality! When your goodness is but a simulation, Reasons never matter at all. So what's selfish now? It doesn't matter if the righteous win Or if I'm the only one who believes in hope All I know is that I long To leave this place And find a world where things aren't so right or wrong! Categoría:Vídeos